SVD
For the similar bullpup rifle, see SVU The SVD (Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova; English: Dragunov's sniper rifle) is a Soviet semi-automatic sniper rifle designed by Yevgeny Dragunov in 1963, designed to replace the aging Mosin-Nagant. Upon introduction, it had beat out all other contestants and was accepted into service with the Soviet Military with serial production beginning in 1964. It uses the 7.62x54mmR cartridge in a 10-round magazine This ammunition is the same type used in the Mosin-Nagant; the weapon the SVD replaced. It has an effective range of 800 meters and a maximum range of 1300 meters with its standard-issue PSO-1 scope. Battlefield Vietnam The SVD in Battlefield Vietnam is used by the North Vietnamese Army and is issued to their scout kit. It comes with a ten-round magazine with two magazines in reserve, and is equipped with a PSO-1 sniper scope with 6x magnification for long-distance engagements. It is a generally powerful rifle, capable of killing in two body shots or in a single head shot. It is the counterpart to the M21 used by the USMC and ARVN, firing with a decent rate of fire and high damage, but with high recoil and a fairly long reload rate. BfVietnam SVD.png|The SVD as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam SVD Reticle.png|The SVD view through its PSO-1 scope, showing the unique PSOP reticle seen in the PSO-1 BfVietnam SVD Reload.png|Reloading the SVD BFV SVD.png|The kit symbol Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the SVD is the default primary weapon for the MEC Sniper kit. When compared with the USMC M24, The SVD has less power, accuracy, and magnification. However, the SVD is semi-automatic, giving it a faster fire rate. It takes a minimum of three rounds to kill, with a maximum of four rounds on a heavy armored opponent. All headshots kill in one shot. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In special forces it is the default sniper rifle for the MEC Special Forces, Russian Spetsnaz, Rebels and Insurgents. It remains the same from base game. 3D modeling Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the SVD is known as the Dragunov SVD DMR. It is the standard sniper rifle issued to the MEC Recon kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a low rate of fire. bf2mcsvd.jpg|The SVD in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Battlefield Heroes As part of the Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company event, the SVD was given as a new sniper rifle available for the National Commando. SVD Render.png|An model of the SVD in Battlefield Heroes Golden SVD.png|The Golden SVD Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the SVD is issued to the Recon kit. It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle with a 10-round magazine. Like most weapons in the expansion, it has seen heavy usage and also has a palm branch tied to the hand guard as an attempt to use camouflage. It is identical to the M21 in stats. However, it sports a significantly stronger default scope zoom, making the SVD preferable for long range engagements. They are, in almost all aspects other than appearance, exactly the same when a 12X High Power Scope is equipped. Players tend to dislike the SVD, as its high recoil and low damage are not ideal for the long ranges that its scope is designed for. It is much more effective in Hardcore though, as it will only require two shots to kill at any range, instead of 3-4 in normal modes. SVDStatsBC2V.png|The SVD's in-game description and stats evaluation. SVD BC2V.png|The SVD at Hill 137. SVD BC2V scope.png|The view through the SVD's scope. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 1.jpg|NVA Recon aiming an SVD sniper rifle at Vantage Point svdrender.jpg|The render of the SVD. BFBC2V SVD Rest.png|'SVD'. BFBC2V SVD Reload.png|Reloading. BC2V SVD CR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its minimum damage at 64m. BC2V SVD LR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its maximum damage at 12m. BFBC2 SVD Default Zoom.png|Zooming the default scope. BFBC2 SVD 12x Zoom.png|Zooming the 12X Zoom Scope. Battlefield Play4Free SVD The SVD 'is featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free as a purchasable sniper rifle for the Recon Kit. Due to its semi-automatic nature, it has a higher rate of fire when compared to bolt-action sniper rifles, but has lower damage, requiring 3-4 shots to kill with moderate recoil. It also uses a 14 round magazine and the same scope reticule as the SV-98. SVDSniperRifleStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4FSDV.png|The SVD in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FSDVScope.png|The view through the SVD's scope. SVDScopeP4F.png|An render of the attached scope 1231.png|A detailed render of the SVD Veteran's SVD The 'Veteran's SVD '''does more damage per shot, but has a smaller magazine of 12 rounds. It costs 560 for unlimited use. Its appearance is more rugged and shows heavy use. SVDUSEDStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Veteran SVD Render.png|Detailed render of the Veteran SVD. Elite's SVD The '''Elite's SVD '''features an increased damage over the Veteran's version, killing in 2-3 body shots. This advantage, together with a larger magazine of 14 rounds, comes at a high cost of 790 for unlimited use. As per the common appearance for Elite's weapons, the SVD sports a tan paint on the stock and handguard. EliteSVDStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Elite SVD Render.png|Detailed render of the Elite SVD. Battlefield 3 Co-Op In Co-Op, the SVD can be picked up in Exfiltration with an IRNV scope. Multiplayer In Battlefield 3, the SVD is the default weapon for the Russian Ground Forces' Recon kit in multiplayer. It is very accurate, and can kill in 2-3 shots to the body, or one headshot (Dependent on range, at least 2 shots are required at further range). It is shown with a new ability to have a rail mount attached to the side brackets, which allows for the rifle to use different types of scopes, gun sights and optics. It can also use laser sights and has the ability to mount a bipod. The SVD comes equipped with a PKS-07 7x scope by default, but can also use its standard PSO-1 4x scope as the first unlock obtained and as with all sniper rifles in the game, can use iron sights. The SVD is unlocked by default, it is unique to the Russian Army like the Mk11 Mod 0 is to the United States Marine Corps. The SVD is equal in every statistic with the Mk11 Mod 0 except for having an inferior Muzzle Velocity and Reload Times. Statistically there isn't one value that the SVD possesses that any of the other semi-automatic rifles (except the M417 and SKS) don't either do as well or better. It has a 10+1 magazine and is best suited for medium to long range as a way to extend the effective combat range of a squad. It can also be used at closer ranges with a 4x scope or iron sights equipped. It is later unlocked for both factions, like the Mk 11 Mod 0, at 195,000 Recon points. Gallery File:Dragonov 2.png|The SVD in Battlefield 2 File:SVD BF2 IS.jpg|SVD's zoomed-in Scope File:Dragunov_(1).jpg|The SVD's model in Battlefield 2 MEC Sniper SVD.png|An MEC Sniper aiming the SVD Battlefield 3 SVD Rest.png|The SVD as it appears in-game. Battlefield 3 SVD IS.png|Iron sight. ScreenHunter_15 Sep. 29 17.59.gif ScreenHunter_14 Sep. 29 17.59.gif BF3 SVD Left Side.jpg|Left side of the SVD Battlefield 3 SVD Model Renders.png|The SVD model in various angles. Videos Video:SVD|Gameplay with the SVD in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley, Hill 137 and Operation Hastings in Hardcore Rush mode Video:SVD BF3|Gameplay with the SVD in Battlefield 3. Video:Battlefield 3 - SVD Sound|Firing signature from the SVD in Battlefield 3. Video:All weapons Battlefield Vietnam Online Part 2 "SVD"-1|Gameplay with the SVD in Battlefield Vietnam. Trivia *The SVD featured in more recent installments of the Battlefield series features a straight magazine. *This weapon shares its reload animation with the AK-74M, M39 EMR, AS Val, and SKS. *It is one of the few weapons to have strong coloring on it's Battlelog image. *Its proficiency dogtag shows the SVD with a PKS-07 scope and a bipod. The mastery dogtag shows it with a 8x rifle scope. External links *SVD on Wikipedia *SVD on Modern Firearms References de:SVD ru:СВД Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Battle Rifles